


Their Timing

by rottentrinity



Series: Lifetime [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love, Wrong timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottentrinity/pseuds/rottentrinity
Summary: Mal and Evie are in love with each other. But timing is just one hell of a bitch
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Series: Lifetime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047394
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to create a Mal/Evie angst fanfic because they are clearly in love with each other but disney was just too much of a coward to make them real

Falling in love with her best friend was something that Evie never expect would happen to her. But then again, coming to Auradon 2 years ago was not also something she expected. And changes were not something she thought will happen

It’s been almost a year since Ben and Mal got engaged and decided to bring down the barrier for good, giving the children of the Isle a chance to live and the villains a chance to start over and redeem themselves.

The Core Four and Sea Three have finally gotten along, ending the years of rivalry between two groups. Audrey and Chad have apologized for everything they have done especially to the Core Four they have gotten closer.

Audrey and Uma started dating about 2 months since the barrier came down. Aurora and Philip were completely supportive of their daughter, Queen Leah on the other hand was not exactly as supportive of her granddaughter dating a girl, let alone a VK, but chose not to say anything about it.

A lot of Evie’s friends have found their happily ever after in Auradon; Carlos and Jane, who in Evie’s opinion are the most adorable couple; Jay and Gil, who went on an adventure together and came back as boyfriends, which was not exactly a surprise to everyone because two guys alone on a boat? Yeah the chances of them sleeping together was totally high; Harry and Lonnie, who you wouldn’t think will fall in love with each other, but hey, love is weird, right?

Yeah a lot really did change, but one thing has not: her feelings for Mal. Evie has always known that she felt something for the purple haired girl, even when they were still in the Isle. It was comfort and love, a different kind than what she feels with Jay and Carlos. She even feel some kind of negative feeling for Ben ever since he and Mal became a real couple, which she could not understand why considering that without the king’s proclamation, she and her friends would still be living and suffering in the Isle.

It was Carlos who told her what it was: She was in love. And she is still in love with a girl who is now engaged to a man who was undoubtedly the kindest and the purest person that Evie could have met.

“Why so gloomy, blue?” Evie’s train of thoughts were interrupted when she sees Audrey and Uma by the door. They were currently in the back room of Evie’s starter castle where she stayed during the summer. The room was filled with fashion mannequins with different clothings on it, drawings taped against the bars of the windows and the walls, piles of papers and folders on the grey mahogany table by the door and window, and Evie’s newest sewing machine that Mal had gotten for her.

“Nothing. Just thinking about how things have changed since coming here, pink” She smiled as she looks down on her sketchbook that were filled with designs— Mal’s wedding dress to be specific. Evie knows that no matter what design she makes, Mal will still look beautiful in it.

“You know, I still do not understand why you agreed to design Mal’s wedding dress” Uma said, as she settles on the stool nearby

“Because one, I’m the best designer here in Auradon. Do not disagree with me, you all know i’m right. Two, since i’m the best, I also want the best for my best friend”

“Yeah. Your best friend who you’re in love with” Audrey commented

“Sometimes, I regret letting you guys know about my feelings for Mal”

“Oh, blue, you innocent girl, even if you didn’t tell us, we’d still find out. I mean you were way too obvious”

“Well not too obvious. She does not even realize it” Evie looked down at her designs, her fingers tracing against the drawing and oh how she wished it was her marrying Mal

Everyday, Evie punishes herself for realizing her feelings too late. She always thought that if she had figured it out when they were still in the Isle, maybe, just maybe, she and Mal will be together

But I guess the universe just hates her and made her realize it when it was all too late

❧

“Knockity knock knock” Evie was busy drawing yet another design for Mal’s wedding dress when she looked up to see who it was, the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming with a dorky smile across his face and a box filled with cupcakes.

The two have surprisingly gotten closer, mostly because Dizzy had stayed with Cinderella over the summer and Evie has been visiting the kingdom to see the little girl. She witnessed how Chad has a soft heart for the little girl and how he has always acted like a big brother like Evie acted as an older sister, which made the blueberry princess to wonder why Chad was a jerk when they first met

“Mom and Dizzy made some cupcakes and they asked me to send you some” The blonde prince said as he settled the box on the table before grabbing a stool and sat across her. He noticed the drawing on Evie’s table, “Are those for Mal? I thought you already have a design drawn for her wedding dress?”

“I did. Well I have a lot and I cannot decide which ones to make. It’s alright though since they have settled the date a month after our graduation” She said before opening the box and grabs the delicious baked good and took a bite, nodding in satisfaction as he gives the blonde prince a thumbs up

“I can’t believe one more year and we’ll be leaving the school. Have you chosen where’d you go for college already?” He glanced at the blue haired girl who was still eating the cupcake, grabbing one as well and takes a bite

“Well I’ve been thinking of moving to New York so I’ve been searching for a good fashion school there lately” The blue haired girl replied. She suddenly remembered something and settled the half eaten cupcake down, removing the crumbles off her lips and fingers before opening one of her folders and grabbed 5 sheets of paper that were torn off from Evie’s sketchbook and stapled together. Each paper had different designs of Chad’s suit for the royal wedding that Evie had taken the liberty to start drawing along with the rest of their friends’

“I’ve made a few sketches of everyone’s dress and suits, and I’m wondering if you can choose which ones you like me to make”

Chad took the paper from her and looked at the designs, each one screams “Chad”. This was what made Evie a great fashion designer. All of her designs corresponds to the personality of the person. Evie believes that fashion is personality shown through the fabrics.

And this was what Chad admired about Evie. The blonde prince had never admitted it to anyone and probably never will, but she had always found the daughter of the Evil Queen to be beautiful and the fairest of them all.

He stared at each designs in awe, shaking his head as he returns the papers to Evie and smiles at the girl, “Evie, each design is so great that it is really hard to choose”

His comment made the girl smile softly as she places the papers back in the folder. Evie may be the best designer in Auradon, and she knows that she is, but she still has some insecurities that it relaxes her when someone compliments her design. Besides the dresses and suits she is currently designing are for the royal wedding so it has to be more than perfect.

“Well, I’m just afraid if I choose the design myself, you won’t like it” She said before the cupcake again and finishes it.

“You’re kidding, right? Evie you are the best designer I have ever met. I will definitely like the suit that you will make for me” He smiles softly, placing his hand on top of hers and holds, the blue haired girl smiling back at him

Comfort. That was what Evie feels whenever she was with Chad and she does not know why but she did not question it, choosing rather to enjoy the feeling. True to his family name, Chad had found ways to charm the girl in a way that made her heart flutter.

The two were busy smiling and holding each other’s hand that they did not notice three people standing near the doorway until they heard someone clearing their throat, causing them to turn to the direction of the sound to see a girl with purple hair, leaning against the door frame with arms crossed and frowning slightly, and two boys, one with long hair and the other with white hair, both of them with teasing smiles plastered on their faces.

Mal, Carlos, and Jay had decided to go to Evie’s place because well they were bored and they miss Evie despite only seeing her 2 days ago. They did not expect to see Chad Charming there nor did they expect the two to be staring all lovey-dovey at each other, to which Mal did not enjoy seeing

“Hey, guys” Evie greeted at them, “There are cupcakes here made by Chad’s mom and Dizzy. They’re absolutely great”

“So I’m gonna go now. I’ll see you guys later” Chad stood up and grabbed one more cupcake before leaving, completely oblivious to Mal shooting glares at him as he left

Jay turned his attention to Evie with a wicked smiled, “so, Chad Charming, huh?”

“What about Chad?” Evie blinked

“It just seems like you and Chad have gotten a lot closer lately” Mal shrugged before grabbing a cupcake and eats it, her eyes drifted on the opened sketchbook on top of the table, “are those designs for me?”

“Yep. I made a few sketches as well as Jay’s and Carlos’. Well for all our friends actually. Also Beast’s and Belle’s, if ever they would ask me to design their suit and dress, at least i am prepared”

“Can I see it?” Mal asked. Jay and Carlos asked for theirs as well. Evie chuckles lightly as she grabbed the designs she made for each of them and handed it to them

Mal, Jay, and Carlos looked at the sketches their friend made, jaw dropped a little as they admired each design. It had a combination of Auradon and the Isle. In fact, Evie had made sure all the designs she made for the VKs had a touch of Isle as well as their characteristics and personalities. Sure they lived in Auradon now, but as Evie had mentioned before when they had their first ever girl talk that Isle were their roots and it made them who they are now.

“E, these are all beautiful. I mean these are perfect”

“Mal’s right” Jay agreed, Carlos nodding his head

One design that captured Mal’s eyes was similar to the dresses that she wore during three important moments she had with Ben; coronation, cotillion post-dragon, and when the King proposed to her. Evie had decided to combine the styles of each dress into one and Mal believed this is the perfect wedding dress for her.

Evie noticed her looking at the sketch of the design and smiles, “That one is actually my favorite. You want me to choose that?”

Mal smiled at her best friend and nodded, placing the paper on the table, smiling at Evie softly, “You’re definitely the best. I love you, E”

“I love you too, M” Evie tells her as she hugs the girl tightly

Evie looks at Jay and Carlos who both looked at her with a sad smile. They both know what each girl’s “I love you” meant and they were completely different.

Mal’s was platonic. Evie’s was romantic.


	2. Chapter 2

“How about Frozen?” Evie suggested

“Beauty and the Beast?” Mal asked, causing all heads in the room to look at her, “what? I can’t watch the love story of my future in-laws?”

“Big Hero 6?” Carlos asked

“Coco?” Harry looked at them

“Guys, seriously let’s just pick movie and watch it, okay? Jay and Gil have already finished the popcorn that were intended for our movie night” Uma exclaimed

Everyone turned to look at Jay and Gil who were on Jay’s bed, bowl of empty popcorn on their lap. “What? We got hungry” Jay said innocently

It’s been 2 months since classes have started again and since they were all seniors, they were busier than ever. Which is why the VKs had made tradition to hold disney movie nights whenever all of them were free and tonight just so happened to be one of those nights.

“Well then I’m gonna get some more. Let’s go, E” Mal stood up and smiles as she took Evie’s hand, the two exiting the room and headed to the kitchen. Uma stared at the two leaving the room, noticing something different especially to Mal’s

“You guys wanna know something? Our dear friend Mal is an idiot” Uma said after a few minutes of silence

“What do you mean?” Carlos asked the pirate

“She’s saying that Mal is in love with Evie” Harry told him, his captain nodding at the freckled boy

“You do remember that Mal is engaged, right? To our friend? To our King?” 

“Trust me, pup, she is in love with that blue chick. She looks at Evie the same way I look at Audrey” 

There was a knocked on the door and Uma went to open it to see her girlfriend standing outside

“Hey, babe. What are you doing here?” Uma asked curiously. Audrey was supposed to be with her fairy aunts for dinner.

“I can’t see my girlfriend?” Audrey asked jokingly as she entered the room and greeted the rest of the VKs inside, “What are you guys up to?”

“Well you can actually. And we’re going to watch a movie. VKs only” Uma told her as she closed the door and hugged Audrey from behind.

“We have decided to make a tradition to hold disney movie nights. Well it was Uma’s idea” Harry said

“So you created a tradition to watch your parents or any of the Isle children’s parents get defeated?” Audrey pointed out, the VKs nodding their head as a response

“And because you, my beautiful princess, are not a VK so I’m sorry but you can’t join us. So I’m going to see you later, I love you, bye bye” Uma kissed Audrey’s cheeks before placing both hands on her shoulder, turning her around and pushed her to the door. She was about to open the door when it suddenly burst open, revealing a blonde boy with curly locks, his eyes wondering around the room looking for someone

“Have you guys seen Evie?” Chad asked, looking at the VKs and Audrey

“Why are you looking for Evie?” Audrey asked

“Yeah why are you looking for me?” Chad turned his head to see Evie and Mal, both of them carrying a bowl of popcorn

“Oh uh, I need help with our chemistry homework. I did not understand a single thing” Chad said

“I’m not even surprise” Audrey whispered at Uma, the pirate laughing a little. Chad turned to look at them and glared playfully

“That’s because you slept the entire class. Which I told you not to anymore” Evie told him, flicking his forehead lightly. The blonde prince pouted a little as he rubs his forehead

“Come on, just help me. Pleaseee~” Chad looked at her with puppy eyes, his lips pouting

Everyone, except for Mal who already entered the room, were amused at what they’re currently seeing. They have never seen Chad pouting and with puppy eyes before. Well except for Audrey, but the last time she saw her best friend in that face was when he begged his mom to let him have a sleepover at Ben’s place when he was 8 years old

“Look I’d help you, but we’re about to start a VK tradition” Evie said

“Which you two are ruining btw” Uma pointed at Chad and Audrey, “I love you, Auds” she immediately added when Audrey glared at her

“Go read the chapter of the homework first and I’ll come find you after and help you, okay?”

Chad was about to leave when the door opened again, revealing Ben, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug. 

"Hey, guys. What's happening?" Ben asked

“Can we join you guys?” Jane asked

“Okay, first of all we are about to have a VKs only movie night tradition to which you,” Uma pointed at each Auradon kid, “are ruining. And no, you can’t join. So shoo! VKs only” Uma told them, pushing each Auradon kid outside of the room

Evie entered and locked the door. She turned to see everyone, except Mal, looking at her with teasing smiles. Jay’s and Carlos’ being the biggest

“What?” She asked them

Harry and Jay immediately chanted, “Chad and Evie sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g”

“First comes loves” Harry sang

“Then comes marriage” Jay added

“Then comes baby in a baby carriage!” The duo ended

Everyone continued to laugh as Harry and Jay sang the song one more time, Evie rolling her eyes playfully at the boys’ antics, that they did not notice Mal walking to the door until she exited the room, slamming the door behind her.

“I’m gonna go check on her” Evie said and left as well to follow Mal

“The dragon is jealous” Uma said in a singsong voice. “Come on just pick a movie let’s watch” Carlos nodded and decided to click on Frozen 2

❧

Evie entered her dorm room to see Mal pacing back and forth mumbling words that Evie could not make out of

“M, is everything okay?” Evie asked her, entering their room and closing the door

“What? Oh yeah of course” Mal lied. Of course everything was not okay. Her heart was breaking and she could not understand why

Hell, she could not even understand why she had the urge to punch Chad’s face.

“Are you sure?” Evie walked closer and suddenly Mal could not breath.

All of a sudden she sees her best friend in a wedding dress and she's waiting at the end of the aisle. She is seeing herself marrying Evie. That's when reality hit her. 

She has fallen in love with her best friend

"Fuck" was all she could say

"I'm sorry?" Evie blinked as she stared her

"Nothing. So uh, why aren't you at Jaylos' room? or you know with Chad helping him with his homework" She can sense the jealousy in her own voice

"Well you suddenly left. You slammed the door. So I came here to check on my best friend. So now tell me, is everything okay?" Evie asked her again, placing her soft hands against Mal's cheeks

Mal only nodded her head

"Alright, then. I'll go and help Chad now. I feel like he's going to complain soon" Evie was about leave when a hand stopped her

"Yes, M?"

"Cuddles" Mal said with a pout that she knows Evie cannot resist.

When they were in the Isle, it had been a tradition for the two girls to cuddle at least once in a while. The Isle gave them nightmares and traumas, so cuddling together was their way of keeping each other safe.

Jay and Carlos join them as well, but most of the time it was just Evie and Mal

"Mal, I can't. I told Chad I will help him" This made the purple haired girl frown

"Since when were you two so close?"

"Uh, summer? He and Dizzy got along really well so I guess that's why we had gotten closer" Evie explained

"But, E, I want cuddles" She put on her pouty face again. She knows Evie is weak her

Evie chuckles lightly at her best friend's antics and held both the girl's hands, "How about this, I will go help Chad and then after that we cuddle for the rest of the night"

"Or, better solution. You don't help Chad and we just cuddle all night"

"And you don't think he'll barge in and complain? Besides, if he does then it'll interrupt our cuddle time" Evie grinned

"Fine. Just come back soon, okay?" 

"I'll teach Chad as fast as I can then I'll be yours after"

"E, you know who you're talking about, right? I don’t think he’ll understand the subject easily even if you break it down to preschool terms” 

“That’s true. I’ll go now, M. Don’t miss me too much~” Evie teased as she left the room

Mal immediately threw herself on her bed and screamed against her pillows. She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling and began to think of Evie. 

And Ben. Ben who she is currently engaged to. Ben who is just too perfect for her.

She stared at her engagement ring and sighed. She did not even notice that there were two people standing by the doorway until one of them spoke, “Judging by the way you look right now, I’m guessing you realized you have feelings for Evie and now you are torn” 

Mal turned her head to see Uma and Audrey enter the dorm room and sat on Evie’s bed, facing Mal.

“I don’t even know why i suddenly felt this. I mean, when I saw Chad doing that puppy face it’s like I wanna punch him. Shave that stupid hair of his. Anything really” Mal frowned, looking at the two

“Mal, please the feeling has always been there. I don’t even know why you just realized it” Audrey told her, Uma nodding along

“But I love, Ben”

“And I don’t doubt that. Even if you spelled him the first time. It’s just that you’ve always been in love with Evie” Audrey explained

“What do I do?” Mal asked, looking at the two

“Mal, do you love Ben? Do you see a future with him? Being his wife? His queen? Because Mal if you don’t, then you need to end things with him. Ben’s my best friend and he deserves someone who will 100% give him their heart. And if you know you won’t be able to do it, then leave him.” Audrey asked back.

“No” Mal replied, without even a second thought

“I think you know what to do now”

Mal nodded and sighed deeply. 

“Btw, where is Evie?” Uma suddenly asked

“Chad” Uma had sensed the jealousy in her tone and teased the purple dragon, “aww, is little Mali jealous?”

Mal just threw a pillow at her face and glared, Uma laughing at her as she caught the pillow. Mal crossed her arms and frowned, complaining why Chad had to ask Evie for help when he is roommates with Doug

The three continued to chat, teasing each other, and cracking jokes with one another. You wouldn’t think these two have been enemies with the way they act around each other. Even Audrey learned that Uma and Mal once dated, although they don’t really call it dating, it was more like a gang activity. Except that the activity was only exclusive for the two of them

The door opened to see Evie enter the room with Chad following her. This caused Mal to frown upon seeing the boy, Uma noticed her expression and smirked teasingly at the girl, earning a pillow thrown at her face.

“Here. Give it back to me once you’re done copying the notes, okay?” Evie said as she handed the prince a blue notebook with the words “chemistry” written on the front page.

“Thanks, princess” Chad took the notebook and left

“Aww the prince is calling you princess~” Audrey teased

“Evie Charming. It does have a nice ring to it, don’t you think, babe?” Uma glanced at her girlfriend

“Oh yeah it really does” Audrey added

The couple glanced at Mal who was frowning already. The two grinned playfully and started chanting the k-i-s-s-i-n-g song just like Jay and Harry did.

“Come on, Blue, you have to admit Chad Charming is charming” Audrey told her

“More like an idiot” Mal mumbled to herself to which the couple heard

“Alright, you two need to leave now. Go have sex or whatever” Evie said as she opened the door for the two, gesturing them to leave the room

“Good idea! Let’s go, babe” Uma immediately dragged Audrey outside, leaving Mal and Evie.

Evie looked at her best friend who was staring— no glaring at her with arms crossed. 

“What?” 

“Nothing” Mal said quietly as she gets off the bed and approaches Evie. She places her arms around the blue girl’s neck, pressing her body against her best friend, Evie automatically wrapping her arms around Mal’s waist.

“Everything okay, M?” Evie whispers, pulling away a little to look at Mal, removing a few strands of purple hair that were on the girl’s face

Mal only nodded as response as she tightens her hug. She has never been more conflicted than ever. More than the time she had to choose between doing good or stealing the wand. 

She loves Ben, she was damn sure of that

 _“Mal please the feeling has always been there. I don’t even know why you just realized it”_ she remembered Audrey’s words

“E?” She looked up at the blue-haired girl

“Yes, M?”

There was a few seconds of silence as Mal stares at the girl in front of her, “I love you”

It was very common for the two to say the three words which is why Mal knows she can say it and disguise it as a platonic one, the same way Evie does

“I love you too, M. Now come on, let’s cuddle on my bed” Evie said as she leads Mal to her bed

Evie lay down on the sheets, Mal settling herself comfortably on top of Evie, her face buried against the crook of her neck. Evie ran her fingers against the purple-haired girl’s locks, as she starts singing softly

_“You can find me in the space between. When two worlds come to meet. I’ll never be out of reach”_

_“Cause you’re a part of me so you can find me in the space between. You’ll never be alone. No matter where you go”_ Mal sang back, the two staring at each other, lost in each other’s eyes

 _“We can meet in the space between”_ they sang the last line together

Falling in love with your best friend was something the two never thought will ever happen to them. But hey, you don’t choose who you fall for, right?

Mal buried her head back against Evie’s neck, closing her eyes as she slowly falls asleep in the arms of the person she loves, Evie following suit hugging the girl tightly as she sleeps, afraid to let go

Unbeknownst to the two, a man had entered the room, looking for his fiancée only to find her sleeping comfortably in the arms of someone else. The sight alone was enough to break his heart into pieces 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hi, Benny-boo~” Two people said together, a hint of teasing evident in their voices.

Ben rolled his eyes playfully at the nickname when he entered Audrey’s room. Audrey had called him “Benny-boo” a lot that even his friends use it just to tease him, Mal especially.

“Hello, girls” He greeted at Audrey and Uma. Audrey was sitting in between Uma’s legs, her back leaning against the pirate as Uma settles her arms around Audrey’s waist, chin resting against the shoulder.

Audrey and Uma fit well together like puzzle piece and Ben can see it. He was happy for his best friend/ex-girlfriend.

“Ehem” He turned to see Chad sitting by the table, who cleared his throat to get his attention

“You might wanna greet me too, Benny-boo” Chad told him, Ben rolling his eyes again in response. The king noticed the chemistry notebook on the table and realized that Chad had been studying when he came in. Which was unusual as Chad had never studied his entire life

He looked at the couple on the bed, pointing at Chad with a confused look on his face, “Is he..?”

“Studying? Yep” The three turned to stare at Chad who stared back at them

"well that's new" he commented

"I know right. I'm starting to think that's not Chad in front of us and some twin of his that we never knew existed" Audrey added

"We're graduating soon and well, I thought that maybe you know it won't hurt to get good grades in an honest way. Plus I never realized chemistry is interesting" Chad told them

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with a certain girl. You know one with blue hair, very intelligent, is really good at the subject you’re currently studying” Uma asked, grinning playfully at the boy

”You like Evie?” Ben looked at Chad

”Know any other blue haired girls in Auradon?” Audrey looked at her ex boyfriend

 _“I guess talking about Mal and Evie with Chad around won’t be a good idea”_ he thought before turning to Chad

”Chad, I’d like to talk to Audrey alone so if you don’t mind, can you leave us in private?”

“oh sure! I’m meeting Evie in like 10 mins anyways so, bye losers!” He salute at them playfully before leaving the room

”so Benny-boo, what do you want to talk about?”

“It’s about Mal...” he started

Uma and Audrey looked at each other, knowing where this is possibly going

“She’s in love with Evie” He said

“Mal told you already?” Uma asked, Ben shook his head

“How did you guys know?” He looked at them

“She didn’t tell us. We just see the way she looks at Evie. And it’s the same way Audrey and I look at each other, or the way you look at Mal” Uma explained

Ben can only nod as he sits down on Audrey’s bed, staring into the space. His fiancée is in love with someone else and he does not know how to take it. He felt an arm around him and turned to see Audrey’s arms wrapping around him. He leans himself against the girl’s arms as he slowly allows himself to cry

Audrey and Uma can do nothing but the soothe the king as he cries in Audrey’s arms, the brunette girl running her fingers against Ben’s hair

“I love her so much. I should let go, but i have no idea how”

“Well, you can sing the same song you sang to her 2 years ago. Just change the lyrics” Uma joked, earning a slap on her arm from her girlfriend

“Babe, you’re not helping”

“Just trying to lighten up the mood” Uma raised her hands in surrender, before singing while simultaneously snapping her fingers“Did I mention, I’m breaking up with you. And did I mention there’s nothing you can do. And did i happen to say, i’m finally letting you go— ouch! Audrey!” She stared at Audrey who just kicked her

“Babe, I love you, but please get out” Pouting, the pirate decided to get off the bed and leave the room

Ben released himself from Audrey’s arms and sat up

“You know your girlfriend’s idea isn’t bad” He said, jokingly

“Look at you joking about your heartbreak” The two laughed before Audrey became serious, “if you do that I will end you. Mal deserves a proper break up. Don’t do the same thing you did to me”

Ben suddenly felt guilty about doing the impromptu dance number declaring his love for Mal when his girlfriend during that time was nearby. Sure he was on a love spell but he should’ve broken up with her properly when the spell had worn off

“I’m sorry about that”

“Nah. Past is past. I’m happy with Uma” She told him, smiling widely

“What do I do, Auds?”

“Ben, i know this is obvious already, but you need to let her go. Mal’s feelings have always been there probably since they’re still in the Isle. And now that she’s aware of it, do you still want to marry someone who is in love with someone else?”

“I’m starting to doubt if she really did love me”

“She did” She said with a small smile, “There is no doubt that she loved you. You guys were a perfect love story, minus the love spell part. Mal just wasn’t aware of her feelings then. So don’t you ever doubt for even a second that Mal’s feelings were never true. We know Mal. She would never do that”

“So, I should let go?” He asked the obvious

“You should let go. Now leave cause my girlfriend just texted that she’s coming back with a pizza” Audrey kicked him out of her bed playfully

“Hey, you can’t kick your king” Ben joked as he got off the bed, “I’ll see you later, Auds” He waved goodbye before leaving the room

❧

“Hey, Dougie!” Chad greeted his roommate who was currently on his bed, reading a copy of Fahrenheit 451.

“Hey, Chad” The dwarf’s son greeted back without looking up

Chad and Doug may be roommates, but they were not exactly close. The two only tolerated each other’s existence. Mostly because Chad thought that Doug was too much of a nerd, and Doug thought that Chad was too much of a jerk.

But still, Chad respected him. There were a lot of times that Chad would just barge in the room and complain, he’d just listen to him.

Doug would also make sure that Chad had studied for his exams, although he never succeeded because the blonde prince had never studied

Which is why, as Evie’s ex-boyfriend, he knows that it would not be right to ask the girl out without letting his roommate know

“I want to talk to you about Evie” He started, getting the other boy’s attention

“Sure. What about Evie?”

“Well, would it be alright with you if I ask Evie out on a date? I really like her”

“Chad, Evie is the nicest girl I’ve ever met. If this is some kind of scheme, I will make sure to end your life” Doug immediately got off the bed and walked towards Chad, his finger pointing at him, accusing the prince of wanting to hurt his friend, causing the blonde boy to back away raising his hands in surrender

“What? N-no! It’s not a scheme, Doug. I swear. I really like Evie”

Doug stared at his roommate for a few minutes, scanning for any signs of Chad lying. And when he didn’t see any, since Chad isn’t exactly a close book and you can easily tell what goes on his mind, he believed him

“So... you like Evie?”

“Yes. And if it’s alright with you, I would like to date her”

“Of course! I appreciate you asking me. But if you hurt her, I will end your life. Well, Mal will end your life. She’ll probably burn you. That girl’s a dragon”

“Thanks, Doug! And I promise you, I won’t hurt her” the blonde prince smiled widely before reality hit him and suddenly starts pacing back and forth around the room, panicking

“Oh crap! I’m gonna ask Evie out!” He turned to Doug and began shaking him, “Doug, how do i do this?? I’ve never asked a girl out except when I ask them for homework”

He leaned himself against a nearby wall, lowering himself slowly and hugs his knees, panic evident in his face. Doug, a man who has a playful nature, grabbed his phone from his pocket and took a video of the panicking prince.

 _‘I’ll send this to Evie someday’_ he thought to himself

“Look, Chad” he lowers himself to meet the prince’s eye, suddenly finding himself attracted to the hazel-brown eyes that were looking back at him. He immediately shook the thought off and cleared his throat, “Chad, you’re gonna be fine. I’m sure she’ll say yes. Now get your ass up and go ask Evie out”

Chad nodded as he get up on his feet and hugged Doug before leaving the room, immediately looking for the blue-haired princess.

Doug just stood there, unable to move, not knowing why he suddenly felt different when he looked at Chad or when he hugged him.

  
❧

Silence filled the entire place as two people sat beside each other, their arms intertwined around one another, their feet dangling in the cold waters of the lake, a purple-haired girl laying her head against the king’s shoulder.

Ben had decided to bring his soon-to-be ex fiance to the Enchanted Lake. Obviously he didn’t follow Uma’s suggestion, not because Audrey would kill him if he did, although that could be part of the reason, but also because he knows Mal deserves a proper break up.

He glanced at the girl beside him and he’s heart breaks at the thought of Mal falling in love with someone else. Hell, his heart breaks at the thought that Mal has been in love with someone else since before he existed in her life.

He always know there is a special bond between the two girl. Hell, core four actually has a special bond, but Mal and Evie’s were something more. He did not think of it much, convincing himself that it was nothing. That it was just a connection between two people who understood each other because they went through the same situation. I mean, Mal did chose him, right? That’s gotta mean that Mal’s feelings were true

“I love you, Mal” he said in a low voice, full of love and sincerity.

Usually, Mal would say it back with the same volume of love and sincerity, but this time she can’t. And they both know why.

“It’s okay, Mal. You’re in love with Evie and it’s okay”

Mal can only do nothing but stare at the man who changed her life. Who saved her and her friends from the pain and abuse they all grew up on. Mal loved Ben. There was no doubt about that. But her feelings for Evie was much deeper than she ever realized

“Ben, I’m sorry” she said in a quiet tone, her hand placed against the king’s cheek

“Mal, don’t be. I’ve always known that you have feelings for her because I saw the way you looked at her the first time you guys arrived. I saw the way your eyes would sparkle when you talk about her or when you hear someone mention her name. And I didn’t think much about it, because hey you still end up choosing me. But everyday I had to prepare myself that the time will come for you to be aware of your feelings, and now that it’s here. I have to let you go. And I don’t want to, but I have to”

Ben was now crying in front of her. Mal’s tears running down her cheeks as well. They were the perfect couple as everyone sees them, but they were never meant to be with each other.

Mal hugged the king as tightly as she can, her words of apology all pouring into the hug. She pulled away slowly and looked at him, “Thank you so much for the love that you gave me, Ben. You’re the best guy I have ever met. Any girl will be lucky to be your queen”

Mal took off the engagement ring and the signet ring off her finger and places them on Ben’s palm before standing up and left, leaving the King in tears as he held the rings tightly.

Mal and Ben are no longer Auradon’s perfect couple


	4. Chapter 4

The news of Mal and Ben’s break up had spread widely across the Auradon campus like wildfire. A lot of students had theories of why the perfect couple had called it quits. Some said because Ben realized that marrying a VK was a bad idea. Some even thought that Ben was still on a love spell all along and that Mal had forgotten to give him some more.

Ben quickly dismissed all the rumors and warned the students not to spread any more theories of why they thought they broke up and told them to respect his and Mal’s private lives. 

Of course the only people who knew why the couple had broken up were their best friends, except Evie and Chad, although he might have an idea but chose not to say anything.

For Evie, all Mal said was that they both fell out of love. Which was partly true, since it was only her who fell out of love while Ben was still in love with her. She could not tell her best friend that she broke up with Ben because she is in love with her especially after what Evie said to her a few days ago

[ FLASHBACK ]

_The first thing that came to her mind when she arrived in Auradon prep was to find the blue-haired girl. She wanted to tell her that she loves her. That she is madly in love with her._

_She is in love with Evie and she knows, she believes, that Evie also feels the same_

_She arrived in front of their dorm room and was about to open the door when it swung open, revealing Chad being the one who opened it from inside their room_

_She knows Chad and Evie had been spending time together lately and it bothered her. She did not like it, not one bit._

_The blonde prince said hello to Mal before going on his way. The purple-haired girl entered the room to see Evie sitting on her bed._

_“M, are you okay?” Evie noticed that Mal’s eyes were red from crying from breaking up with Ben_

_“Ben and I broke up”_

_There was silence. Silence so deafening that Evie had to break it,_

_“Chad asked me out on a date. And I said yes”_

[ END OF FLASHBACK ]

It was already painful enough that she had to break the heart of the nicest guy in Auradon who had taught her how to love, hearing Evie tell her that she accepted Chad’s date was enough to break her and crumble her world

Since then she’s been avoiding Evie, which surprisingly was not at all difficult at all. Ever since the two went out on a date, Evie and Chad has been pretty much together almost everyday. And it breaks her heart to see Evie laughing at Chad’s jokes. Evie giving Chad a smile that makes any man or woman’s heart race. Evie holding hands with Chad. Just the sight of Evie and Chad together was enough to break her heart.

Everything hurts.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked against the door and there was her ex-fiance’s mom, in her usual yellow dress and radiant smile

“Hello, Mal. May I come in?” The former queen greeted

“Of course, Be- your majesty” Mal was used to calling her Belle when she and Ben were still together, and now it felt weird for her to address the former queen by her name alone

“You can still call me Belle, dear” She gave a motherly smile as she enters the room, closing it behind her. She walks towards Mal and settles herself on the edge of the bed,

“How are you, Mal?” she asked with a gentle tone that Mal has been familiar with

Belle was being nice to her. Painfully nice that it made her guilty for breaking her son’s heart whom she raised with nothing but love and affection. Normally when you break child’s heart, especially someone like Ben, mothers don’t usually go to you to ask you how you are. But here is Belle, asking her how she is. 

“I’m alright, Belle” she lied. She cannot tell her that she’s been crying lately and not because of her break up with Ben but because of someone else

“I saw Chad and Evie by the entrance on the way here” 

Mal looked at the former queen in surprise. Did she know? Perhaps Ben told her. I mean he most likely did, right?

“Did Ben—”

“Ben did not say anything to me” Belle quickly denied, “I’ve always known that you’re in love with Evie. I always see the way you look at her”

If Mal already felt guilty for still receiving Belle’s kindness, this time she felt guiltier. Belle has known all along that she has feelings for someone else while she was still with Ben

“Belle I...” she could not finish her sentence as she tries to find the right words

She was sorry. But what for? Sure she has been in love with Evie all along while she was dating Ben. But she wasn’t aware of it. And it wasn’t like her feelings for Ben were not real

“Mal, relax. I’m not mad at you” She took the girl’s hand and held it, smiling softly at Mal

“But shouldn’t you be? I mean I hurt your son” 

Mal did not understand why Belle was still nice to her. Or why she wasn’t mad. She should be. Mal had hurt her son so Belle has every right to be mad. 

“Truthfully, I am disappointed that you broke my son’s heart. But I am not mad. I know you loved my son but your heart always screamed Evie’s name even before you heard it. So I will ask you again, how are you, Mal?” Belle looked at Mal with a small smile and a concerned face

“It hurts. Seeing Evie and Chad hurts a lot.” Mal said as she let her tears roll down her cheeks.

“Come here, sweetie” Belle pulled the younger girl in a tight hug as she let Mal cry against her shoulders.

Mal pulled away after calming down and looked at Belle, her eyes all red and puffy, “Why are you being nice to me? I hurt Ben”

“Because I love you, Mal. And just because you and my son broke up doesn’t mean I will not treat you as a daughter anymore. You will always be family to me” Belle told her as she wiped the girl’s tears off before getting off the bed 

“I have dinner plans tonight so I need to get ready. You are still welcome to visit and stay in the castle. Don’t worry your room is still available. I will see you later, Mal” Belle bid herself goodbye before leaving

Mal decided to get some sleep. Her energy drained from the crying.

  
❧

“So you and Chad, huh?” Evie looked up from her homework and saw Jay taking a seat beside her, Carlos on the other side

“Yeah I mean whatever happened to you being in love with Mal?” Carlos commented as he rests his arm against the library table, resting his head on top of it

“Okay, first of all Chad and I are not a couple. We just went out on a couple of dates. Second, I’m still in love with Mal. But Chad’s there. And he’s been making me happy lately” Evie shrugged before turning her attention back to her homework for History of Auradon 

“You do remember what Chad did to you, right? When we first came here” Jay remarked

“And you remember what Audrey did to Auradon, right? And yet she’s our friend now” Evie commented back

“Blue princess has a point” Carlos said, glancing over at Jay

“See? If we can give Audrey a second chance, then we can give Chad one as well. Besides, he’s actually a really sweet guy. You should see him with Dizzy, guys. He’s like an older brother to her” Evie told them, smiling

Jay and Carlos stared at Evie and noticed how the blue-haired princess smiled as she talked about Chad. It was almost the same smile that she has whenever Mal’s name was mentioned. 

“Evie, you’re not falling for Chad, are you?” Carlos asked curiously

“I’m not. At least not yet. I mean I know there is a possibility of that happening and I’m open to that. If I do find myself falling in love with him. Then I will let myself fall for him. I don’t have to be afraid of getting hurt because I know he’s there ready to catch me” Evie said, smiling softly at Carlos

“But, what about Mal? You’re in love with her” Jay asked

“Yes, I’m still in love with Mal. That feeling doesn’t just go away overnight, guys. But Mal and I will always just be friends. And maybe it’s my fault for not realizing my feelings sooner. But then again, maybe this is the universe’s way of letting me know that Mal and I are meant to be just best friends” Evie told him before standing up and placing her things back inside her bag, “Now I have to go. I need to meet Chad in 10 minutes. See ya, boys” She ruffled both the boys hair playfully, earning a groan from the two before leaving.

Jay and Carlos stared at each other and sighed

“Timing’s a bitch for those two, huh?” Jay commented as he chuckled lightly

“It is. What do we do?” Carlos glanced at the taller guy

“What do you mean?”

“I mean those two are clearly in love with each other. We have to do something, right?” 

“As much as I want those two to be together as well, I really think meddling is not a good idea. Also, Chad has been making our best friend happy lately after years of being heartbroken. Maybe Chad could be the one for her. Who knows” Jay shrugged

“You’re right” Carlos nodded and checked his phone for the time before standing up, “I have to go. I got a date with Jane and her class is about to end”

“Wow, so I’m the only one who doesn’t have a date today?”

“Where’s Gil?”

“With Uma and Harry. Those three are currently in their pirate ship back in the Isle” Jay said.

“Well then you’re in the library now so you can just study. See ya later, bro” Carlos waved goodbye before leaving.

Jay sighed and stood up to look for a book. He came back with a thick hard bound of a copy of the History of Auradon, opened it and placed his head on top, clearly using the book as a pillow and not for it’s main purpose— education.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, princess” Evie felt an arm around her waist and turned to see Chad greeting her with a kiss on the cheeks. 

“Ladies” Chad turned to greet Audrey, Uma, and Mal who Evie was chatting with before the blonde prince arrived.

3 months have passed and true to her words, she allowed herself to fall in love with Chad, and sure enough the blonde prince was ready to catch her. The two have officially been dating since then. The first people to know about them were Audrey and Uma, and the two were happy for the new couple. They both know that Evie still has feelings for Mal, I mean feelings don't just go away, right? But they know Evie is happy with Chad. And Evie, after years of pining over her best friends, after years of unrequited love, she finally got the happiness she deserves

And Mal? Despite the hurt that she’s currently feeling, did not do anything to sabotage the relationship. She loves Evie and her happiness meant a lot to her. She can see the way her face brighten up whenever Chad was around. Her best friend is happy. And she won’t take away that happiness from her

“Excuse me” Mal quickly excused herself. She does not want to be in the same area as Chad and Evie.

“I’ll go after her. I’ll see you guys later” Uma said and quickly followed Mal

"Anyways, Audrey let's go. Ben wants a final rehearsal before we perform. I'm honestly sick of 'Be Our Guest' now. No offense to Belle and the Beast" Chad said rolling his eyes

"I'm pretty sure they're sick of hearing it as well" Audrey chuckled.

It was the annual Family Day, and just like the first Family Day Evie attended, the event will open with song number performed by Ben, Chad, Audrey, and Lonnie. And she had found out from Chad that 'Be Our Guest' became a traditional song that they perform every year, with different versions of course. This year, they will be performing as a band. Ben as the lead singer, obviously, Chad playing the bass, Audrey with the piano, and Lonnie with the drums.

“I’ll come with you. I need to get Lonnie’s and Ben’s measurements for Auradon’s Foundation Day” Evie said

“The foundation day won’t be for another 4 months” Audrey commented

“I know. Just want to get a head start on everyone’s measurements” Evie said and the three headed to where Ben wanted them to meet

Uma found Mal near one of the benches and joined her. She noticed Mal staring at Evie and Chad from afar. Uma took Mal’s hand and gave her a small smile, a smile that meant everything will be okay.

But Mal knows it won’t be. She has already fallen deeply in love with the blue-haired princess before she even realized it. And now she’s watching the girl walk away with her prince.

Mal can still remember the day Evie agreed to become Chad Charming’s girlfriend. He had asked for help from all their friends— including her to prepare a surprise for Evie. She witnessed Evie saying yes to becoming Chad’s girlfriend. She saw the way Chad’s face lit up when Evie said yes. She watched the two share a kiss, a kiss filled with love. A kiss that broke her heart into bits and pieces. 

“Come on, let’s go find the boys. They’re most likely by the dessert table” Uma said

“You know what, I think I’m gonna go. I’ll see you later, Uma” Mal said before leaving and headed to the one place that calms her: The Enchanted Lake.

It’s funny how the one place where she realized she might be falling for Ben, the one place where she and Ben broke up, was also the one place that keeps her calm.

The tranquility and serenity that surrounded the area plus the shimmering blue waters made her relax. She leaned against the column and closed her eyes as she lets the sound of the waters give her a peace of mind.

“I knew I’d find you here” Mal opened her eyes to see Ben approaching holding a picnic basket

He sat across Mal, placing the basket in between them. He opened the basket and grabbed a tupperware filled with strawberries and handed it to Mal.

“How are you?” He asked as he looked at Mal who is currently stuffing herself with the strawberries, “That was a stupid question” he added immediately

“Yeah it was” Mal chuckled at him, “shouldn’t you be at school? There’s literally an event right now and you’re the king”

“I excused myself when I couldn’t find you. I asked Uma where you are and she told me she didn’t know. Said you just left and I figured you’d be here” Ben explained as he helped himself with a PB&J sandwich 

Mal only nodded her head and the two exes sat quietly as they continue to eat. You would think that there’ll be awkwardness between the two, but that was not the case for them. The silence surrounding them were comfortable

“Do you think,” Mal looked at Ben, “If I just realized my feelings back at the Isle, do you think Evie and I would be together?”

“Maybe. Maybe not” Ben shrugged, “Maybe in another lifetime you and Evie are meant for each other. In this lifetime, maybe you two are just meant to be friends”

“I want the lifetime wherein Evie and I are together” 

“I know”

Mal closed her eyes and began to sing a song that she had heard from Jay’s spotify playlist. A song that clearly speaks her current situation right now.

_“Was there a lifetime waiting for us in a world where I was yours? Was it the wrong time, what if we tried giving in a little more?”_

Maybe in another lifetime, Mal and Evie would be together

Ben can only look at Mal. He wishes that he can remove the pain the girl is feeling. But he knows that there is nothing he can do.

He loves Mal. He is in love with Mal. Maybe in a different lifetime, he and Mal would probably still be engaged. Married already. Ruling Auradon side by side.

It sucks how in this lifetime, they’re not getting the happy ending that they want

  
❧

Mal and Evie were always inseparable. Even back in the Isle, those two can never be seen without the other. You can ask anyone and they would say that Mal and Evie were never apart. Except of course during classes or when Mal was still dating Ben. But there was never a single day that Mal and Evie were not together. Even when Mal and Ben became official, Mal would still squeeze a time for Evie.

Carlos and Jay even said that although they all had separate beds in their hideout, Mal and Evie would always sleep on either Mal’s bed or Evie’s. Honestly, how those two never realized they have always been in love with each other, they will never know.

But of course, just like how the barrier was brought down, or how Audrey and Chad had changed their ways, or how the core four and sea three decided to bury the hatchet and became good friends, just like how everything had changed around them, Mal and Evie’s inseparableness had also changed.

Ever since Chad asked Evie out on a date and Mal started avoiding the two, Mal and Evie had gotten distant, and as days passed by the distance between continue to stretch. There is literally a space between them. The others notice how Mal will immediately excuse herself whenever Chad and Evie joins them. They notice the hurt on Mal’s face.

And Evie noticed it too. She can feel her best friend slipping away from her. Every time she comes in the room with Chad, Mal would leave. Whenever she comes back to their dorm room, Mal would either pretend to be asleep, or would leave immediately, making up excuses like she has a project with Jane or that she has to go shopping with Audrey. And it hurts her. She misses her best friend so much.

Today was no exception at all. Evie just came back from her date with Chad and saw Mal pretending to sleep. How she knew? Well she heard something being thrown away and sound of someone quickly turning over. She figured Mal must have been reading, the book on the floor as her piece of evidence, and quickly pretended to sleep when Mal heard the door opening

Usually Evie would just ignore it. Believing that Mal would talk to her again. But days, months rather, had passed and Mal still avoids her. They were not like before. Sure they still talk but most of their conversations were just a basic and plain. 

Evie layed down sideways besides Mal and stroked the purple girl’s hair. Mal’s eyes were closed but Evie knows that the girl wasn’t asleep

“I miss you so much, M. I never thought a day will come that you and I will be separated this far. We can’t even last a day without seeing each other” Evie chuckled lightly at the thought. 

“I got used to it now” Evie continued, “But that doesn’t mean it’s not hurting me everyday. Please come back to me soon” Evie planted a soft kiss on the girl’s shoulder before getting off the bed and went to lay down on hers

_‘I miss you too, E’_ Mal thought to herself as she lets the tears roll down her cheeks before drifting herself to sleep.

The moon and the stars, shining brightly from outside their window, were witnesses to how the two girls miss each other so much.

Mal had woken up to the cold air of the winds from outside their window. She could have sworn the windows were closed. She opened her eyes just in time to see a man dressed in black from head to toe jump out of their window. Mal immediately got off the bed and ran to the window to see who it was but failed as the man ran away into the darkness

She then noticed a small black box on top of her nightstand that she had never seen before. She knows that the box was never there in the first place. She figured whoever the man was had left the box there

Mal grabbed the box and opened it, inside was a golden bracelet and a note that says, **“Cut the ending. Revise the script. The man of her dreams is a girl”**

Mal wore the bracelet, and the moment she locked the chains around her wrist, the world started to spin and Mal was sucked into the darkness. She screamed as she falls into the dark unknown until....

“Ahhhhh!!!!” Mal quickly woke up from her sleep screaming, causing Evie, Jay and Carlos to wake up as well

Wait? Jay and Carlos? 

She looked around and saw that she wasn’t in their dorm room anymore. Hell, she wasn’t even in Auradon. She was in their hideout. She was back in the Isle

“M, what’s wrong?” Evie asked concernedly as she placed an arm on her shoulder. Mal only noticed that she and Evie were on her bed

“Where are we?” Mal asked, looking at the three

Evie, Jay, and Carlos all looked at each other, confused

“We’re in the Isle, M. We live here” Evie replied

“But we were in Auradon. We live there now. You,” pointing at Evie, “are dating Chad”

“You’re dating Jane” she pointed at Carlos

“And believe it or not, you are dating Gil” she finished, pointing at Jay

“Mal, we don’t know any Jane” Carlos commented

“Or a Chad” Evie added

“And there is no way I will be dating Gil” Jay said

Mal got off the bed and paced around the room, completely lost and confused. She was so sure she was in Auradon. That they were all in Auradon. And now she’s back in The Isle. She suddenly remembered the bracelet and turned to Evie

“Evie, what’s the date today?”

“July 23, 2015. Why?”

The bracelet had caused her to travel back in time. She just noticed that it was currently around her wrist and wondered how Evie had not said a word about it yet. Maybe she hadn’t notice it yet. But that was impossible as Evie has good eyes and can easily spot something. She thought of mentioning about the bracelet but chose not to as she could not find a perfect explanation about how she got the bracelet in the first place

“Nothing. Let’s go back to sleep. I’m sorry I woke you up, guys” Mal told them as she walked back to the bed

“Are you sure everything is okay, M?” Evie asked as she looked at Mal, who only nodded her head.

“Alright. Go back to sleep” Evie planted a soft kiss on her cheeks and went back to sleep.

Mal only noticed the small box nearby and the note on top of it. She grabbed the note and turned it around to see that there was something else written there

**‘Go get the girl’**

Mal was officially given a second chance. A second lifetime to be with the one she truly loves. She turned around to see Evie fast asleep and smiled to herself. She wrapped her arms around Evie and fell asleep, snuggling herself against the blue-haired girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the ending of the story. There will be a sequel coming up. I had a lot of ideas to how I wanted the story to end. All I know is that Evie and Mal will not be together as the whole story was mainly how timing was never kind to them. 
> 
> Ps. I might post the other ending ideas of mine as alternate endings if ever I figure out how to write it. 
> 
> PPs. The song’s name sang by Mal is called “Lifetime” by Ben&Ben, a famous filipino band. Their songs are really good. You guys should check them out


End file.
